A Past Forgotten
by Annanara
Summary: Visions of a life she doesn’t remember begin to haunt Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Is she going insane or is there a meaning behind what only she can see?
1. Chapter 1

A Past Forgotten  
By Annanara  
Set after Season 2 "Conversion"  
Summary: Summary: Visions of a life she doesn't remember begin to haunt Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Is she going insane or is there a meaning behind what only she can see?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth strolled through the deserted halls of Atlantis, taking some comfort in the fact nobody would be bothering her this late at night. She sighed, frustrated at the worries that seemed to cling to her thoughts. Ever since leaving Earth, she couldn't shake the sense of detachment that seemed to plague her, nor the feeling of loneliness that still clenched her heart when she thought of "home".

But, Atlantis was home now, she reasoned. She should be happy to be back. She frowned in thought, feeling the silence of the city at night around her. Again, the sense of being alone grabbed at her mind and she shook her head, as if the physical motion could make it vanish.

Without thinking about where she was going, she soon found herself at the balcony near the cafeteria. Walking out onto the balcony and into the Atlantian night, she felt her frustration and loneliness slip away. It was replaced with a feeling she could not describe, something that seemed so familiar yet foreign.

She inhaled deeply, smelling the rain that had so recently fallen over the city. A cool breeze brushed her hair back and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, it was as if every part of her was alive and she smiled.

_"I always loved the boulevard, especially on nights when it rained. The lights reflecting like stars in the puddles beneath my feet..."_

The hazy vision of riding in a convertible with a blonde haired man faded as she opened her eyes again. The slight lightening of the night's sky that greeted her eyes made her groan as she realized how late, or early, it really was.

Quickly leaving the balcony, she made it back to her quarters without anyone stopping her. After glancing at the coming dawn from her window, she changed clothes and climbed into bed praying that sleep would claim her, if only for a little while.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Dr. Weir's office, Col. John Shepard lightly knocked on her wall before taking a seat in front of her desk. Seemingly not noticing his entrance, he grinned and rapped on the top of her desk.

Surprised, Elizabeth's head jerked up, looking around her office until John's presence registered. She gave him a quick smile as she placed her datapad on her desk.

"And how are you doing today, John?" she asked lightly, leaning slightly back in her chair.

He grinned at her, "I'm feeling 100 like John Sheppard."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely, but he caught the slight furrow in her brow, as if the comment had disturbed her. Before he could say anything, it was gone. It was then that he took a good look at the doctor. Her eyes looked tired and dull as if she hadn't slept in days.

He frowned, looking her straight in the eyes. His face became serious and Elizabeth returned his look with curiosity. "And how are you doing, Elizabeth?"

As soon as the question was asked Elizabeth broke eye contact with him and took a breath. She sat straighter in her chair, a forced smile on her face. "Better, now that you'll be able to take over your base duties again. You have no idea how much Col. Caldwell has been using this Iratus bug virus as an opportunity to..."

"Actually, I know," John interrupted, "some of the men have been keeping me informed."

Elizabeth nodded and picked up her data pad again. "I'm sorry John, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. I have a lot of work to do right now." She glanced at the data pad again before looking back to him. "I really am glad you're better."

She smiled and he nodded as he reluctantly got up from the chair. Halfway to the door he paused and turned around. "I'll catch you later."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the data pad. When he reached the door, she was already engrossed in whatever work she had been doing before his arrival. Looking at her now, she looked almost like a hermit. She was hunched over her desk, as if her shoulders were trying to bear a great weight. And, in a way, he mused, she was. He was tempted to stay, see what he could do to help, but he still had a lot of other apologizes to give out. He'd just have to finish them off, give Elizabeth's hers, and see what he could do to help her out.

Resolved in his course of action, he made his way to the next name on his list. Teyla.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hour was late as John walked to the cafeteria, wondering what kind of food he'd be able to pilfer from the kitchen. After having been bedridden for weeks he found himself restless, especially at night when he should be sleeping.

Not quite cleared for off-world activity, but well enough to take over his normal duties in the city, he found he couldn't wait to get through the gate again. He chuckled as he remembered his conversation with General O'Neill before he left for Atlantis. The General thought he was whacked for not wanting to go through the gate. Now, he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't.

As he neared the cafeteria, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking toward the balcony, he could make out the silhouette of someone moving outside. Wondering who would be out so late, he moved to the balcony quietly so as not to disturb the person. Looking through a clear piece of the glass, he found himself utterly surprised.

Quietly, he opened the door. There was Elizabeth, dressed in a long white nightgown, holding a doll and dancing lightly on the balcony.

"Elizabeth?" John asked, unsure. The woman in question spun around, surprised. He stepped out onto the balcony and smiled. Elizabeth frowned, backing away from him. His smile was short lived as he saw the look of confusion in her eyes.

He took a cautious step toward her and again she backed away, the doll in her hands clutched to her chest. "Elizabeth?" he queried again.

She didn't reply, but he noted the way her eyes roamed up and down as she looked at him. Her brows knitted together in concentration and her head cocked slightly to the side. "You seem familiar," she whispered softly.

"It's me, John. Col. Sheppard." He took a small step toward her again. This time she didn't move away, just continued to stare at him, appraising him.

"Col. Sheppard..." she repeated.

_"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" "Couldn't sleep. Must be the, ah, burden of command. You know, ever since I was promoted to Lt. Col."_

"You know me," she asked, taking a step towards him. He nodded and stood still. His mind was racing with questions. He was sure this was Elizabeth, but she didn't exactly seem to be all there, mentally speaking.

"I'd like to think we know each other pretty well," he said teasingly, watching her reaction to his comment. She smirked and tilted her head to the side, considering. It was a manner he had come to associate with the doctor when she was amused.

He held up his hands. "Ok, maybe not THAT well," he conceded. Her easy smiled faded and her eyes drifted to the view of the ocean.

"Where are we? I can't remember ever seeing a city so wondrous. Nor do I recognize any of the constellations." She raised her right hand. It wavered as she tried tracing the patterns in the stars, but dropped it back to her side a few seconds later.

John frowned. "You really don't remember, do you?" The woman shook her head. "Maybe we should go see Beckett..."

"No!" she stated firmly. The name Beckett conjured images of hospital beds and equipment. "I have no need for a doctor." Elizabeth stepped away from him and to the edge of the balcony. Sighing she looked out to the ocean, ignoring him.

As John watched her, he knew something was very wrong. Had the stress of leading Atlantis gotten to her? She had been under a great deal of stress lately, especially with having to deal with Col. Caldwell. The man never gave her a moments rest with all his "ideas". He'd heard from his men about the many meetings with raised voices coming from her office.

First things first, he told himself. Need to get her to Dr. Beckett whether she wants to see him or not. And the quieter they could do it the better. No doubt Caldwell would use this against her if it got back to him.

"So...," he started out, hoping Elizabeth couldn't sense his motives, "what's the last thing you remember?"

She turned her head to glance at him before looking back to the horizon. He followed her gaze out to sea. The lights from Atlantis reflected off the dark water and the moon could be seen mirrored in its waves. The view truly was spectacular, but that didn't stave off his worry over the woman next to him.

"The last thing I remember," she mused, "I remember seeing the sun." He sensed a hint of wistfulness in her voice and turned to look at her. As he did, he heard and felt a slight rush of air next to him. Elizabeth was gone.

He looked around quickly, but she was nowhere in sight. There was no way she could have moved to the door that quickly. Still, he looked around the balcony, went through the door into the cafeteria, and yet, there was no sign of Elizabeth.

Going back to the balcony, he wasn't sure now that it wasn't him who was having a mental breakdown. After all, mutating into a bug can take its toll on a person. He turned to leave when his eye caught something on the balcony.

Bending over, he picked up the object. It looked like a piece of yellowed cloth. His mind flashed to the doll that Elizabeth had been holding. Holding the piece of cloth in his hands, he walked back to bed, confused by his late night encounter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cool and fresh. The smell of fall making it's way into the evening breeze. Finding an empty bench, she sat and watched the night. The lights of the city were constant beacons of light while the stars above turned with the coming of dawn.

She watched the horizon. As the sky slowly brightened, she pulled up the hood of her jacket. She could already feel the stinging sensation on her hands and face. As if pins where pricking her in a thousand places all over her skin.

The sun began to peak above the horizon and she clenched her hands in pain. Looking down, she could see smoke beginning to rise, the smell of burning flesh filling her nose.

Still, she sat and watched as the sun rose completely above the horizon. Relief and regret engulfed her as her body combusted into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'd like to thank my friend Kevin M. and my WoW guildmate Dinowarlock for helping me with the beta-reading. Thanks guys!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat straight up in bed, a gasp escaping her lips. Every nerve was on fire, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Looking around dazed, she half expected to see flames all around her. What she did see was her room, a stream of dawn light crossing her bed.

Sighing, she rose from bed. It was the fourth night she'd had "the dream", as she began calling it. When they first began, it was hazy, as if viewing through a fog. Then they became clearer and she became an observer, watching the scene from a distant spot.

This time though, she shuddered at the memory, it was as if she was living it, as if she had been the one who exploded into flames. If this was what awaited her tonight, she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep.

Disturbed, she quickly made her way to the shower. Setting the temperature cooler than normal, she ducked under the steady stream hoping to wash away the last of her dream.

However much she tried, the dream would not leave her. In the silent confine of her quarters there was nothing to distract her mind. Not until she was getting ready for work and concentrating hard on the list of items that needed to be done for the day did she succeed in pushing it to the back of her mind.

Dressing quickly, she grabbed her laptop and began heading out. It was when her hand was over the door sensor that she paused.

Turning around, her eyes roamed her room, a sense of having forgotten something nagging her. Her eyes fell upon the stand in the corner, her doll atop it, that the feeling momentarily intensified and subsided.

Elizabeth walked to the corner, her arm stretched out to reach for the doll. It was old, a gift from a man who had helped her during a trying time in her life. A beam of morning light illuminated the antique doll, showing off the fading blue colors of the doll's dress.

A sudden fear gripped her as she reached to touch the doll, her hand suddenly pulled back as if burned. She shook her head, trying to shake off the odd feelings. She was reaching for the doll again when her door chimed.

Sighing, she pulled her arm back and walked to the door, slightly annoyed at whoever was there. As the door slid open she was surprised to see John.

"Um...good morning Elizabeth."

"John," she nodded, "what can I do for you? You're up awfully early this morning." When he didn't answer right away but seemingly looking at everything but her, she became concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Well, maybe. Can I come in?" When she nodded, he glanced down both sides of the hallways before entering her quarters. Looking around idly, he noticed the sparse decoration. He swore her office looked more lived in.

"John?" John finally saw the weary look Elizabeth was giving him. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "I wanted to talk about what happened last night. You seemed so confused and..."

"Last night?" Elizabeth asked puzzled. When John nodded, she tried to think back to what happened the previous night. Nothing came to mind except for the usual routine; she worked late and went straight to bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" John asked, concerned. "We talked on the balcony. You didn't seem to remember me or anything about Atlantis." He hesitated, wondering if he should continue. "You really don't remember?" Elizabeth shook her head and John sighed.

"Last night I saw you at the cafeteria balcony. You were...ah...dancing...with a doll." Elisabeth raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I know it sounds weird," he continued, "but it's true. I even have a piece of cloth from it."

He reached into his pocket and removed the fragile, faded piece of cloth. Looking at it, he saw it was yellow with age, though easy to see it would have been a pure white when it was new. He tried handing it to Elizabeth, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze to the corner. There was the same doll he had seen her with the night before.

John walked towards the doll and gently picked it up. He glanced back at Elizabeth, but she hadn't moved. Looking back to the doll, he found a small rip on the doll's underskirt. A piece was missing. He fitted the piece perfectly to the doll.

Elizabeth shook her head. It wasn't possible. She'd spent the evening in her quarters trying to get some sleep. She moved to sit on her bed, a hand rubbing her forehead, trying to stave off the headache she already felt forming.

"I don't remember anything. I finished up some paperwork then came here to sleep." She sighed, suddenly feeling very, very tired.

"Sleepwalking?" John suggested. It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. It would also explain her confusion.

"Maybe," she muttered quietly. "Simon..." she paused, trying to ignore the stab of pain the name brought, "Simon used to tell me I would get up in the middle of the night and just sit outside with Sedge. Then right before dawn I would go back to bed. I never remembered any of it." She shook her head, feeling confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Well," he said, "I guess now that that mystery is solved, ready for that mission briefing?" He paused a moment, giving her a stern look. "Then, you will be seeing Beckett. No excuses."

Elizabeth gave a weak smile and nodded. As she stood, a sudden rush of pain exploded in her head. It felt as if a massive pressure were pressing against her skull, threatening to burst open. Her hands flew to her head as her legs gave out beneath her.

She fell back onto her bed and curled into a ball. Her hands did nothing to relieve the pain in her head. Behind her eyes she saw small globs of color, swirling around her vision.

Pain was interlaced with feelings and images and thoughts that didn't seem completely her own. Some were familiar, others were not, and some seemed to overlap her own memories as if history was repeating itself in some bizarre fashion.

She was barely aware of a voice shouting her name.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark.

Empty.

Silent.

She was encased in a vast nothingness that jarred her senses. From the chaos of pain and memories to this sudden stillness was a stark contrast she wasn't prepared for.

Looking around, the entire landscape was empty. There were no walls, no sky or ceiling, just absolutely nothing except for a black floor beneath her feet.

It wasn't until she took a cautious step forward that a light began to radiate far in the distance. Fixing her eyes on the light, she took another step. Feeling space and air rush by her, she suddenly found herself looking at two large rectangular objects a little taller than herself.

The surface of each was mirror-like, but each mirror already seemed to have it's own reflection. One had a sunny backdrop, with green grass covering a hill. Far in the background, at the bottom of the hill was a small house. As she stared into it, the motion of the clouds and grass became apparent. It was like looking into a living picture.

Elizabeth walked in front of the mirror, to get a better look and was surprised to see her own reflection. Gone was her Atlantean uniform, in its place she wore a long brown skirt and simple blue bodice that laced up the front. Her hair was a bit longer and she looked about ten years younger.

She moved a hand and it was reflected perfectly in the mirror. Gazing into the mirror she saw movement behind her. Surprised, she turned around but there was nothing there, just the vast emptiness. Looking back at the mirror, she saw that people were moving up the hill behind her.

Halfway up the hill, the group stopped. A young girl, dressed similarly to her, and two older boys, in breaches and a tunic, waved to her. The eldest boy moved up the hill more, his mouth moving but no sound reached her ears.

The boy came closer and shouted again, his lips moving clearly enough for her to see. "Come, Elizabeth! Father is waiting!"

Her younger reflection smiled and spun around. Soon she was running down the hill with the group, the sound of laughter ringing through her mind.

Elizabeth stood there, gazing at the mirror, watching the retreating forms. There was no longer a reflection of her, just a picturesque landscape.

Shaking her head she moved to the second mirror. It was exactly like the first, except that it was at night. The stars and full moon the only visible light.

Again she stepped in front of the mirror and was confronted with a reflection of herself. She was dressed the same, in a skirt and bodice, but the clothing was made of much richer fabrics than before. Delicate silver jewelry adorned her pale skin.

As before, whenever she moved her reflection moved, until she saw the same group of people approach her from behind. The closer they got, the more the eldest boy began to fade away. The young girl grew older and matured, as she got closer, as did the other boy. Before they reached her, the young woman faded away.

The young man, torch in hand, shouted at her. He suddenly rushed at her angrily, but the closer he got the more rapidly he aged into an old man before he too vanished.

Confused, her eyes were drawn to a large orange blaze that suddenly appeared behind her reflection. The house at the bottom of the hill was surrounded by a group of men with torches and pitchforks. The blaze of the house lit up the night, causing shadows to dance around the burning house.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she felt an incredible sense of sadness and loss envelope her. She wiped the tears away and clutched at the pain in her chest. A cry of pain wanted to escape her, but it would not come.

The blaze died down quickly and the men vanished just as the other group had. It was then she noticed the stars above moving. The moon went through phases, rose and set with the passage of time. Her style of dress began to morph into different eras. She recognized various styles from the Renaissance, Elizabethan and Victorian ages all the way to the present.

As time slowed and stopped, she was looking at herself in a familiar red skirt and orange knit sweater. She wore a black jacket with the hood up. Her stomach lurched as she recognized the outfit from her nightmares, the one where she burns into nothing.

The reflection regarded her serenely, yet with confusion. Then the silence was broken with a single question.

"Why am I not dead?" the reflection asked her.

Orange light began filling the vast nothingness and she saw the sun beginning to rise above the horizon. Panic and pain filled her as the light kissed her skin, each ray burning away a part of her.

As it rose higher, her body began to burn faster. Her scream choked off by the flames in her throat. Just before the pain ended, she saw an ethereal glow above both mirrors.

Then the light consumed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Elizabeth woke with a strangled cry, her lungs working hard to fill with air. Carson ran from his office to her bedside as her heart monitor beeped rapidly with her racing heart.

"Carson?" she queried with rapid breath. "What am I doing here?" She looked at him with confusion before taking in the rest of the infirmary.

Carson sighed. "You passed out in your quarters. We brought you here." He pulled up a chair to her bedside. "We can't find anything wrong, but from what Col. Shepard observed, we think it may be exhaustion."

Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And from what Rodney found in the work logs," he sighed, "I think Col. Shepard may be right. You can't work for almost 4 months straight and not expect to have some consequences. You've logged more hours than anyone since returning from Earth." He smirked slightly, "You even beat Rodney, which I think annoyed him to no end."

Elizabeth allowed herself a wry smile, "I suppose that's not quite something to be proud of."

"No, it's not. And as of now," he paused, knowing she would protest his words, "you are off duty for at least one week. No working at all. Just rest and relaxation."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. Scowling, she sat up straight in bed trying to reclaim some of the authority she felt she had just lost. "I can't just take that much time off Carson."

"Aye, you can and you will," Carson stated with finality. She frowned, knowing there was little she could do to counteract her chief medical officer's assessment.

"It's not like you haven't been gone for longer before," another voice stated. She frowned as she turned to glare at John, who had just walked in. "From what the doc's told me, you haven't taken a break since we got back from Earth. Even Rodney's taken some time off, and you know how hard it is to get him to leave his lab."

Elizabeth nodded, a slight smirk crossing her lips. "So…I suppose this is an intervention then? Hmm?" She sighed, "I'm not going to have the spend the entire week here, am I?" The idea of staying in the infirmary didn't sound very appealing or relaxing.

"Oh no, of course not," Carson replied quickly, "you'll be staying the night for observation, to ensure you actually get some rest for once, then leave in the morning with Col. Sheppard's team to the mainland."

"Actually," John corrected, "Rodney will be staying here to run things. He needs the experience and we'll only be on the mainland for a day or two. I'm sure he can handle things while we're gone."

Elizabeth sighed, suddenly feeling tired and defeated. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this, so she might as well try to enjoy it. Shaking her head at both men, she reluctantly lay back down and closed her eyes.

Carson got up from his seat next to Elizabeth and walked to his office, John following him.

"Teyla will be by at 0800 tomorrow to pick up Elizabeth. Will she be up by then?" John asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Aye, she'll be up and ready to leave," he said as he looked out to his patient. He noticed John had also turned to watch her.

"She'll be fine, no need to fret," the doctor placed a gentle hand on the other man's shoulder.

"She's so strong," John said quietly, "it's easy to think she's indestructible. But she's not." He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over to Carson.

"Aye, she's only human," he said as he returned to his desk. John nodded and quietly crept past Elizabeth's bed before heading out to return to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elizabeth awoke the infirmary was dark. Night had descended upon the city with the only light coming from the glow of the various electronics and the night nurse's office.

A sudden rustling sound to her left made her jump in bed. Quickly glancing at the bed next to her, she was surprised to see it empty. Shaking her head she went back to staring back at the ceiling before closing her eyes again.

The sound came again, louder this time. She was tempted to look, but part of her was afraid to. Every part of her being was telling her something was wrong. She kept her eyes tightly shut and tried to ignore the sounds around her.

When she noticed the light increase, her curiosity overrode the panic that was building within her. She opened her eyes and found herself slowly looking to her left.

She gave a quick gasp as she saw a man lying on the bed next to her. Though the hood of his black jacket covered a clear view of his face, she knew what the man looked liked. She knew beneath the hood was a good-looking boyish face with blond hair. She knew how it felt to be held close by him, the sound of his laughter and his skills as a swordsman. So many bits and pieces floated through her mind, only to vanish before she could hold on to the knowledge.

He was looking in her direction, though he didn't seem to see her. For a second she thought she was mistaken when he sat up, but his gaze shifted and moved away from her to the edge of his bed.

Elizabeth followed his gaze and was shocked to see a younger version of herself dressed in a flowing white hooded gown. She was deathly pale with a ghostly bluish glow that seemed to surround her.

"I'm waiting Nicholas," her twin said softly in her voice as she moved closer to the man. "Once you said you'd follow," she whispered as she reached the head of the bed.

The man, Nicholas, stared at the apparition as she placed a gentle hand on his back. "I don't know," he said, "I still find life exciting." He paused, considering his next words as he let himself be pulled into her arms. "And I think I've got more to give."

The ghostly woman smiled, her hand gently caressing his face as it rested on her shoulder. "I always loved the romantic in you." She looked sadly at him, "But the time will come…"

"No," Nicholas said almost vehemently, "Not by my own hand."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to make of the scene playing out before her eyes. She had a strong sense of déjà vu, though she's sure she'd remember if something like this happened. Her thoughts left her as her twin spoke again.

"By whose then?" the ghost asked, curious. "You don't really think you can become mortal. That's nothing more than a fantasy Nicholas," she chastised him gently.

Nicholas shook his head. "No, I believe it. There's only two ways to escape eternity. One is to join the dead…" he said as he gently removed her hand from him. "The other is to join the living," he finished as he sat up.

The ghost smiled sadly as she kissed the man on the forehead, moving towards the end of the bed. "I'll be waiting," she said as she faded away.

Elizabeth glanced back at the bed and found that it too was empty again. No sign that anyone had ever been laying there. No evidence of what had just transpired. She couldn't decide if she was dreaming or going crazy.

Though she didn't know exactly what that whole vision meant, one thought kept running through her mind.

"I didn't wait," she mumbled to herself.

"I don't remember that," an eerily familiar voice said behind her. Elizabeth spun around in her bed faster than she thought possible. There she stood, dressed in the red skirt and orange sweater from her nightmares.

Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to think about what was happening. She felt shattered, as if pieces of herself were flung all over the universe. Nothing made much sense anymore.

"Do you remember this?" her twin asked calmly.

Elizabeth shook her head before looking at her twin. "I don't."

Her twin gave her a wry grin. "Guess that makes two of us then." She looked to the empty bed, her eyes contemplating the scene that played out. "If it wasn't either one of us…"

"Then who was it," Elizabeth finished for her. Her twin nodded as they both stared at the bed.

So caught up in their own thoughts, neither one noticed the sunlight beginning to filter into the room. Simultaneous screams rang out in the infirmary as the harsh rays of sunlight burned through them both.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Elizabeth jerked awake, her eyes roaming about the room, trying to figure out where she was. Safe, her mind supplied, safe in Atlantis' infirmary. The memory of her dream faded quickly, leaving her with an oddly nervous feeling. Try as she might, she couldn't recall her dream.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed as she noted it was already a quarter to eight.

"Time to get up," she muttered softly as she swung her legs over the bedside. As both feet touched the cold surface of the infirmary floor, she felt her mind spin and her body falling. Her arm quickly caught the side of the bed and her body leaned heavily onto it as her legs buckled beneath her. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and stood. Cautiously she let go when she felt her strength return.

Chastising herself for getting up so quickly, she walked carefully to the chair that held her clothes. Bending down to grab the uniform, her hand stopped abruptly above the pile of clothes.

Slowly her hand descended and gently brushed against the fabric. She kneaded a fold of fabric between her fingertips, marveling at the feel and colors. It felt as if she had never seen her uniform before, as if the world had shifted and her eyes were seeing everything for the first time.

Before she had a chance to dwell on the feeling, she heard Teyla's calm voice talking to someone just outside the infirmary. Deciding that getting dressed would be the best course of action, she grabbed her uniform, trying to ignore the strange feelings that seemed to course through her.

"Dr. Weir?" Teyla called into the infirmary, walking out of Carson's office.

"Yes, Teyla? I'm getting dressed?" she called back, pulling the privacy curtain around the bed. Quickly she undressed and began putting on her uniform.

"Col. Sheppard asked that I tell you that while on leave, you are to wear.." Teyla hesitated, unsure of the word, "civvies?"

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled back the curtain. "It means he doesn't want me wearing my uniform while on vacation."

"Then it is good we are going to your quarters first," she said as she motioned for Elizabeth to leave the infirmary. "I have already informed Dr. Beckett that we are leaving."

Elizabeth sighed as she led the way to her quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the mainland was thankfully uneventful. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched the ocean rush by. It wasn't often she left Atlantis and she treasured every trip out of the city.

As they came closer to the mainland, the puddlejumper rose higher into the sky. It took her a moment to realize John was giving her an aerial view of the Athosian settlement before landing.

When they landed just outside the village, Elizabeth noticed the large amount of activity already going on. People moved about at their own pace, a definite contrast to the city, where everyone seemed to rush about getting to their destination.

With duffel bag in hand, she slowly walked down the ramp after the others. The village was surprisingly large. There were few, if any, permanent buildings. Most were tents that could be readily moved at a moments notice. Taking a deep breathe she noted the smell of earth and forest that dominated the light breeze. Closing her eyes and and inhaling she also caught small hints of smoke and cooking food in the morning air.

As they move closer to the center of the village Elizabeth's pace slowed as the frustrating feeling of something forgotten overcame her again. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on something other than what she was feeling. She focused on the things around her, taking in all the scents, sounds and vibe of the village around her.

She felt her mind spin momentarily, her eyes opening abruptly at the sense of lost balance. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw ghostly buildings on either side of her, superimposed over the Athosian tents.

She saw men, women, and children dressed in Victorian outfits rushing about the street in front of her, the only light coming from the lit lanterns lining the street.

Her eye caught on a trio of individuals, two men and one woman in rich dress, boarding a black carriage. She caught sight of the familiar man with blond hair as he talked with the raven haired woman. She felt her heart skip a beat as the man looked up and around before settling on her. He smiled at her, waving for her to join them. His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Chevalier," she mumbled, the beginnings of a smile crossing her lips. She was about to take a step closer when a hand on her shoulder made her turn in surprise. Ronan looked at her with his normally stoic face. "This way, Dr. Weir," he said gruffly before turning and walking towards the center of the village.

Looking back, the ghostly images had vanished. Shaking her head, she fell in behind Ronan and the others as they continued on their way to meet with Halling.

---------------

Entering the large tent the smell of warm food greeted them. Elizabeth smiled as she spotted Halling and Jinto at the table eating their morning breakfast.

At their entrance, Halling's head turned to them and smiled. Jinto jumped from his seat and grabbed something before running to John's side.

"Col. Sheppard, look!" he exclaimed, holding out what looked suspiciously like a football. "Charin helped me make it. We have a game for later this evening if you want to join us." He looked hopefully at the Atlantis commander.

"Of course, I'd love to. Maybe we can teach Ronan the pleasures of football," John said, looking to the ex-runner. Ronan just grunted before a small smirk crossed his lips.

"It is good to see you again Teyla," Halling said as he greeted the Athosian leader. "And you Dr. Weir," he said nodding to Elizabeth. "We understand from Teyla that you are here on holiday. Please, Jinto will show you to your tent so you can get settled in."

Jinto gave John the homemade football before going to Elizabeth and taking her hand. He smiled and pulled her towards the tent door, "This way Dr. Weir."

Just as she walked through the door and the flap fell down she heard John ask, "So Halling, what's this problem…"

Elizabeth frowned as Jinto dragged at her hand. She had the distinct feeling they weren't sharing everything about why they were here. She'd have a talk with them later. She sighed, when she wasn't on forced leave.

She let Jinto lead her to a large tent not far from the center of the village. Pulling aside the flap, she stared in wonder. It was spacious, yet had a cozy feel to it. There weren't any personal effects that she could see, it didn't seem she was putting anyone out by being here. She felt a small relief at that.

Grabbing a stick from the fire pit in the center of the tent, Jinto used it to light the lamps. "If you need anything, Charin is in the tent next to yours. She knows a lot and can answer any questions. I'll be around doing chores, but I'm supposed to check in with you occasionally to see if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Jinto, Elizabeth said, smiling at the young boy. "Just do me a favor, come get me for your game tonight."

"Really?" Jinto exclaimed. He hadn't thought the leader of the Ancient's home would be interested. "Yes, yes I'll come get you!" he said nodding before leaving the tent to start his day.

Elizabeth smiled as the boy rushed out of the tent. Normally she didn't care for football, but the idea of seeing John, and possibly Ronan, playing football against the kids would be worth it.

---------------------------------------

End Part 4

Note: I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated as much as I had hoped. But, when real life strikes one needs to answer its call.


End file.
